


The Christmas Presents

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, DIALJ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Written for the Discovered in a Box of Baubles Challenge at Livejournal
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Discovered in a Box of Baubles Challenge at Livejournal

Waiting outside of the pawnshop Bodie was happy when his R/T sounded. "Base for 3.7, base for 3.7." He snatched the mic "3.7. for base, go ahead." "There was a phone call for you, Bodie. Someone named Jerry wants to see you at his uncle's Christmas tree stand. He said he found what you're searching for."

With a smile on his face he said. "Thanks, Luzie. 3.7 out." He put the mic through its holder and turned around at the exact moment when Doyle reached the car.

"Look, Bodie. Aren't that fantastic baubles?" They both admired the baubles Ray had found.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/583057/583057_original.jpg)

  
"Ray, I'm sorry. An informant called and wants to see me. Can you take the bus? I'll do the shopping when I get back from the meeting."

"Yeah, okay. And don't forget the courgette." Ray went to the bus which was waiting on the other side of the street. "See you later, mate."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/583340/583340_original.jpg)

While riding on the bus he decided to go back to the pawnshop and buy the LPs he saw in the window. He knew for sure that Bodie would love them. And he could buy him the stereo too. Half an hour later he was on his way back home.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/583623/583623_original.jpg)

Meanwhile Bodie met Jerry at the Christmas trees. "What have you found, Jerry? You sounded very urgent."

"Well, I have something to show you and I'm sure you'll like it. You remember that you told me that you were searching for a place where your mate would find enough place and good light to enjoy his hobby? I have the place." Jerry beamed.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/583694/583694_original.jpg)

On their way through half of London Jerry told Bodie "Look, I decided to leave England and go with my uncle Olaf to Norway. You know that he's the only relative I have after my grandfather died?"

"No, I didn't know that Olaf's your uncle. He's a nice guy and you'll be happy with him and his wife, I'm sure. But what is it you have for me?"

"Turn right at the next corner and then drive into the backyard. ... There, this is it." 

  
The first thing Bodie saw was a rundown atelier. It was full of rubbish and dirt.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/583966/583966_original.jpg)

"See, my grandfather was an artist and that was his atelier. You can have it if you want. I'll like to give it to you as a gift."

"Wow, that looks great. We'll have to clean it, of course. But it will be wonderful for Ray."

They started cleaning the room and Bodie decided to rescue the greek looking statue. "Okay, let's dump this rubbish and then I have to go and do the shopping. It's already late."

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/584339/584339_original.jpg)  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/584465/584465_original.jpg)  
  
He brought Jerry back to his uncle and did the shopping in record time. When he got back to the flat he shared with Doyle, Doyle was waiting outside.

"Where have you been so long? I wanted to cook a vegetable soup, but know we'll have spaghetti instead. Come on, let's bring the shopping inside." They each took a bag full of vegetables and bottles of beer.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/584755/584755_original.jpg)

  
Bodie had to go outside to bring the third big bag full of fruit and cheese.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/585069/585069_original.jpg)

"Okay, let's look what we have." Doyle started to put the contents of the shopping bags onto the table. "We have milk for the coffee tomorrow morning and beer for tonight."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/585349/585349_original.jpg)

"And courgette, peppers and tomato. Oh, and you remembered the lemon and pears."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/585477/585477_original.jpg)

"Yes, of course. And I bought some German sausages and British soup too." Bodie said

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/586207/586207_original.jpg)  
[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/586409/586409_original.jpg)

"And now I'm famished. I didn't eat since midday, Ray. Let's have the spaghetti, love."

"Okay", Ray laughed. "Go through and sit down, meal is on its way."

They went to the dining room (aren't they lucky guys to have a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and several rooms more? *g*) and sat down at the table and enjoyed their spaghetti.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/586660/586660_original.jpg)

"Oh, I think I forgot the salad." Ray rushed through the kitchen to fetch the salad he loved.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/587987/587987_original.jpg)  
  
An hour and a half later they went to the pub for some pints, played Darts and had fun till closing time.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/586886/586886_original.jpg)  
[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/587154/587154_original.jpg)  
[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/587449/587449_original.jpg)

(to be continued)

All pictures are made by me, every item belongs to me and my rainlads. Click on the pictures and you can see them bigger and with more details.  



	2. Chapter 2

**The Christmas Presents Part 2**   
**A picture story by macklingirl**

After a quiet and peaceful night, they started the day in the bathroom. While Bodie brushed his teeth, 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/591022/591022_original.jpg)

Doyle used the toilet. 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/591153/591153_original.jpg)

  
After a while, they swapped places and Doyle never told Bodie that he used Bodie's toothbrush too. :-)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/590481/590481_original.jpg)

"Oi, Ray. Go and sit down, I'll bring breakfast."

"Okay, and don't you forget the melon and the strawberries," Ray called at his way to the dining room.

After Bodie brought everything from the kitchen they sat down and ate.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/591611/591611_original.jpg)

"So, what are you going to do today?" Bodie asked while chewing his toast and egg.

"Oh, Cowley has me searching a guy he thinks one of my informants might know. It's one of the sellers at the Embankment." Doyle slurped his tea. "And you, what'll you do the whole day?"

"Betty asked me to help her decorate her mother's bedroom. She wants to give her new curtains as a gift for Christmas. I said it would be okay so long as Cowley didn't complain. She said she asked him and he said it was okay."

"Okay, let's go. You can drive me to my meeting point."

They cleared the table and left the dishes to dry in the dish rack.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/592167/592167_original.jpg)

  
After a ten minute ride, they arrived at the tailor shop, where Bodie had ordered the curtain the day before.

"Wait, I'll fetch it", he called and walked into the shop.

  
"Oi, let's have a look, it's looking nice."

"Yes, Betty's mom loves stars," Bodie said and put the curtain in the boot.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/592633/592633_original.jpg)

"Can you walk from here, Ray?" Bodie asked. "It's not so far from here, but I have to rush through half of London to get to Betty's mom."

"Yeah, okay." Doyle stood at the open door and looked as if he would like to kiss his lover. "See you later, love."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/592855/592855_original.jpg)

The first thing Bodie did when he arrived at the studio was hanging up the curtain. He didn't want anybody to see what he did in there.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/593007/593007_original.jpg)

After that he fetched the furniture he bought and placed everything where he thought it would be at the right place.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/593546/593546_original.jpg)

He even bought an easel and put one of Ray's paintings on it.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/594027/594027_original.jpg)

  
Meanwhile, Doyle met his informant Benny at his bookstall.

"Mr Doyle, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Benny. You said you have something for me?"

  
"Yes, look here."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/594419/594419_original.jpg)

"Wow, that are all James Bond books he's searching for." Ray was very enthusiastic.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/594602/594602_original.jpg)

At the end of the day Bodie completed the decoration of Doyle's new studio. He had to smile when he imagined Doyle's face when he would show it to him. With a Christmas song on his lips, he put the colours on the worktop table.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/594933/594933_original.jpg)  


  
When Bodie opened the door he heard the ringing of the phone. He rushed into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"3.7."

"Ah, 3.7, it's Cowley. Your leave is cancelled until December 30th. Doyle and you'll have to bodyguard Ngiora Mbsama. She's visiting the town over Christmas and as she's personally known to HRM she needs the best men CI5 can offer. Report tomorrow at 09:00 am to HQ. Cowley out."

Before Bodie could say anything Cowley rang off.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/597197/597197_original.jpg)

"Oh great, what should I tell Ray? He was so happy that for once in seven years we should have had two weeks leave. And over Christmas too."

Bodie walked into the living room and couldn't believe his eyes. Ray had put everything for a nice cup of tea and some swiss roll on to the table.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/595018/595018_original.jpg)

"I heard you talk to Cowley. Let me guess, we're back on duty, aren't we?"

"Yes, for the next two weeks at least."

"Okay, then we'll have some of the presents now and the rest after our job is done," Doyle replied. "Look at the sofa, they're all for you, love."

Bodie turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. There, on the sofa were all books he ever wished for.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/595201/595201_original.jpg)

"Wow, how did you get hold of them?" he wanted to know.

"Benny found them for me. I told him a few weeks ago that you wanted to own them," Doyle beamed.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/595749/595749_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/595609/595609_original.jpg)

After a few minutes of reading, he jumped up.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, Ray. I have something for you too." He rushed through the car and was back in the shortest of time. "This is only one piece of your present. You'll get the rest after the assignment."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/596656/596656_original.jpg)

"Thank you, love. A box full of fresh colours and brushes. I think I should clear out the kitchen so that I could start painting again."

Happy that the other was happy with the first part of the presents they fell in each other's arms and started kissing. Some time later you could see them in their favourite position on the sofa. Doyle with his head on Bodie's lap.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/596946/596946_original.jpg)

Tbc

To see more details and larger images please click the images.  



	3. Chapter 3

The Christmas Presents - Part 3  
a Picture Story by macklingirl

Late in the afternoon of 30 December, they brought Ngiora Mbsama safely to the airport. When the plane had taken off safely, they walked leisurely back to the car.

"Where to now, Ray?" Bodie wanted to know.

"Let's go to the nearest pub first, I need a whisky and a pint. And then home."

"Okay, I know a nice little pub with a nice barmaid and a very tasty whisky." Bodie opened the driver's door. "Let's move."

Five minutes later they arrived at the pub and were lucky that it wasn't too full. There was only a young couple in a corner and the barmaid behind the bar. Bodie went and got two pints a pack of crisps.

"Look Ray, which whisky do you want?"

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/597555/597555_original.jpg)

  
Doyle took a better look. "I'll have a Laphroaig first and then one of the others, mate."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/598086/598086_original.jpg)

After a while, Bodie reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys.

"What's that? Keys to a dungeon, Bodie?" Ray asked laughing.

"Who knows?" Bodie grinned. "The only sure thing is, they belong to your Christmas present. So finish your pint and let's go."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/598359/598359_original.jpg)

  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at the studio. Bodie put a blindfold on Doyle and led him to the streetlights. "I don't want you to see to early what it is, love."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/600015/600015_original.jpg)

"Okay, Bodie. I trust you and hope it isn't a dungeon." Ray said a little uncertain.

  
"Tata", with a flourish Bodie took the blindfold away. "No dungeon."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/600182/600182_original.jpg)

"Oh, Bodie! That...." Doyle was lost for words. He turned and claimed Bodie's mouth in a soul-searching kiss.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/600526/600526_original.jpg)

When they parted to catch their breath again, he once more tried to say something. After the third try he said "That is the best present I ever got. A studio for me. I love you, Bodie."

"Come and have a closer look, Ray. It's all yours", Bodie answered and beamed with joy.

When they got nearer to the studio Doyle said "Isn't that the curtain which was meant for Betty's mother? Oh, and my unfinished Sunflower picture too. I wondered where I lost it."

"Well, I couldn't tell you that the curtain was for your studio, could I? And you always told me that you wanted to finish it and change something or the other so I thought it might be a good idea to put onto the new easel."

"The idea was great, Bodie. Thank you. And now I know why you gave me new colours." Ray kissed him again.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/599605/599605_original.jpg)

After a lot of snogging, they decided that it was time to go home and have something to eat.

  
"Okay, Bodie, let's get some pizza and salat and then we go home. And after we've eaten you'll get your present."

They drove to the Italien place Bodie loved so much and ordered pizza and salat as take away.

  
"Eat up, Ray. I want my present." Bodie was a little impatient. But since Doyle knew what Bodie thought his gift would be, he took all the time in the world.

"Be patient, Bodie. It won't run away. It's still in the living room, waiting for you." Ray smiled.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/601272/601272_original.jpg)

After they finished their meal they went into the living room. And there, under the Christmas tree were the stereo Bodie had taken to pawn shop when they were after Rahad, and the records Ray had found there too.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/601594/601594_original.jpg)

"Where did you get that, Ray? The owner of the pawnshop told me he had sold it."

"Well, love. He did. He sold it to me." Ray grinned when he saw Bodie's expression. "I was a little faster than the guy who wanted to buy it. I know your heart is set on it."

"And all the albums." Bodie was happy. "There are at least three I always wanted to have."

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/601618/601618_original.jpg)

"Come, let's put it at its right place and then let's play some music and relax. We have earned it."

They placed the stereo in the nearness of the window and Bodie put on a record.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/601900/601900_original.jpg)  
  
Listening to the music they relaxed on the sofa, some snacks, beer and whisky on the table.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/602238/602238_original.jpg)

"It was a wonderful Christmas, wasn't it, Bodie?" Ray asked.

"Yes, love. With you, it is always a wonderful Christmas." Bodie answered and kissed him once more.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/602396/602396_original.jpg)

End

Here are some images I didn't use in the story, but would like to show you.

Close-ups of the studio

Doyle working on the picture

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/602867/602867_original.jpg)

What do they do?

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/602986/602986_original.jpg)  
[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/603163/603163_original.jpg)

Why did Bodie give Doyle this cooking and baking book? Silly question. Look at the title.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/603630/603630_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/603750/603750_original.jpg)

They also have some games under the stereo.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/604116/604116_original.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Christmas Presents  
> A Picture Story by Macklingirl  
> ProsLib: Yes, if wanted. I can put all three parts together as a PDF.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the Rainlads and all pictures. The whole house belongs to me and so to them. *g*
> 
> If you would like to see more details, please click at the images and you can see them in a bigger size.

**Author's Note:**

> No harm meant. The rights of the characters Bodie and Doyle belong to Brian Clemens and NetworkonAir.


End file.
